


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel has to deal with being human and that also means dealing with nightmares.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote at 4am after seeing a prompt on tumblr

~~~

He was running for his life but he wasn’t getting anywhere. He saw him lying there, lifeless eyes staring up at him as if to say, “You didn’t try.”

~~~

Dean was woken up by Castiel’s whimpers next to him. He switched on the lamp on the bedside table and turned over to Cas and gently shook him awake.

“Cas…Cas wake up,” he gently whispered to him.

Castiel’s eyes shot open, panic evident in them. As soon as he saw Dean he pulled him in a tight hug.

“I don’t- I don’t understand. I saw you die with my own eyes.” Castiel said, fear still laced with his voice.

“It was just a nightmare, baby. Whatever you saw wasn’t real.” Dean immediately reassured him as he rubbed Castiel’s back gently.

After a few minutes, and Castiel visibly relaxing, Dean pushed him back so that he could see his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’d rather not relive that” and after a slight pause, he continued, “Do you humans have to deal with this every time they sleep?

“It’s not every time, most dreams are happy.” Dean answered.

Dean briefly turned to look at the time. 4:05am. “We should head back to sleep, we need to be up early tomorrow.”

Castiel lay back down as Dean tuned to switch the lamp off and pulled the sheet up to cover both of them. Dean put an arm protectively over Castiel and they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~~~


End file.
